Carrier Tapes help protect electrical and electronic components during processing such as a dry bake, shipping, and storage. Precisely formed pockets minimize tilt, flip and migration of components during processing and while in transport. Conventional carrier tapes are not well-suited for dry bake. While there are “bakeable” tape and reel materials available, these do not address one fundamental issue: the lack of a vapor egress path. Devices in conventional tape and reel pockets are enclosed on all 6 sides by carrier tape walls or by cover tape. During the device dry baking process, the IC device and carrier tape material may release water vapor through evaporation, but the vapor coming out of the device or nearby tape material is not carried away because it is completely enclosed. Accordingly, when the tape and reel is cooled after this baking process, the moisture is reabsorbed into the devices and surrounding tape material.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that overcome the deficiencies of conventional approaches including the methods, system and apparatus provided hereby.